villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakinda Sala (Reef Break)
Jakinda Sala, aka Elidi Carras (Vanessa Moltzen), was the main villainess from "The Green Tide," episode 1.05 of Reef Break (airdate July 25, 2019). Introduction Jakinda Sala was the head of operations for the Reef's wealthy businessman Carter Eastland, appearing briefly in the previous episode, "Welcome to the Jungle," before her larger role in "The Green Tide." In the latter episode, Jakinda was at the scene of a refinery owned by Carter, which exploded, after which an enviromental group known as The Green Tide were suspected due to their protests against Carter. Later in the episode, a bomb goes off in Carter's car and kills the driver, with a shocked Jakinda witnessing the explosion. Carter furthered his belief that The Green Tide made an attempt on his life, but the main members were in custody at the time of the explosion. Reveal Cat Chambers had long suspected that Carter had bombed his own refinery; however, while combing through Carter's personal files with Jake Elliot, Cat discovered that Jakinda was dressed in long sleeves in warm weather. This led Cat to believe that Jakinda may have had a hand in the explosion, with her attire serving as a superficial cover-up, but to gain evidence of her suspicions, she broke in to Jakinda's home--where she found a pair of passports. One of Jakinda's passports was under the name Elidi Carras, and it was at that moment that Jakinda returned to her home and tossed a knife at Cat, officially establishing her reveal before engaging in physical combat with Cat. Afterwards, Jakinda's backstory was uncovered; three years prior, she was arrested for arson and willful destruction of property in San Diego, as she--under her real name, Elidi Carras, bombed a piece of property that ended up purchased by Carter and became a casino. The judgment was vacated, though it was also revealed that an anonymous tip to the police led to the death of Elidi's brother, Nico. The number came from the Reef's area code, and after learning that bit of information, Elidi figured that it was Carter who left the tip and planned her revenge on him. Part of her plot had her being hired as Carter's head of operations as Jakinda Sala, after which she bombed the refinery and planted the bomb in Carter's car in an attempt to kill him. The episode's climax featured the evil Jakinda heading to Carter's hotel room with a bomb strapped to her vest, after which detective Wyatt Cole held her at gunpoinl. The villainess lashed out at Carter and voiced her need for revenge against him for her brother's death, while adding that she was fully aware that her plan was a suicide mission. She also held a knife and pointed it at Carter just as Cat and Jake arrived, with Cat attempting to talk Elidi/Jakinda down from her vengeful attempt. In response, Jakinda slowly counted down from 15, with Cat stating that her plan only involved targeting Carter, adding that killing the driver was not her intent and her use of the knife puts her in control. Cat also stated that killing Carter wouldn't bring her brother back, with the villainess shouting at Cat and letting go of the bomb's trigger, only for Wyatt to kill Elidi/Jakinda with a single shot to her head--despite Cat's protests and belief that the villainess was bluffing. Gallery Jakinda aka Elidi 2.png Jakinda aka Elidi 1.png Jakinda Deceased.png|Jakinda after being shot to death by Wyatt Cole Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Killed by Male Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murderer Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot